western downpour
by fluffy101
Summary: western downpour Description: What happens after the well is sealed shut.What if kagome is once again engulfed in the wells magic again.who is waiting on the other side of the well? sessxkags another chapter coming up!
1. back again

A/n hey their it's me again I know that I haven't finished any of my stories but I just had to write this one lol so enjoy

A/n hey their it's me again I know that I haven't finished any of my stories but I just had to write this one lol so enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters I wish I did though

--

Kagome was looking through the car window at the traffic light in down town Tokyo a block away from the shrine.

It's been three years since Naraku was killed and the well was sealed shut. It killed her to leave her friends but it

Was not her time. Now she had a job working at the local museum. It wasn't hard but it took up her time and it was

easy to say the least. It also took her mind off of the feudal area.

When the light turned green she stepped on the gas and took off down the street. She cried and cried that night she was forced home. She could still remember how it felt when kikyo pushed her down the well after she made the wish on the Shikon jewel.

She could still see the way inuyasha was reaching out to her as fell through time screaming and reaching back.

That was the most horrible day of her life so many comrades fell as new ones came like sesshomaru.

Everyone was surprised that he actually came and joined us before the fight. He was the killing perfection all right the way he dodged every drop of blood he spilt except that night when he was drenched in it. He looked like an angel the way the moonlight reflected on him even drenched in blood he still looked like a god.

Kagome was knocked out of her day dreaming when a car horn honked their horn. She shook her head 'Kagome snap out of it girl your stronger than this besides its n the past' he encouraged herself pulling into the shrine driveway.

She slammed her head down on the steering wheel making it honk trying to suppress the tear but to no vial. The tears stunning her eyes falling down her cheeks leaving only trails of the past. Kagome wiped her tears and got out of the car leaving her stuff their and locking the doors.

Putting her keys into her pocket as she slowly walked to the well house 'please, please let it work' she repeated in her mind over and over again. She carefully slid the door open to the well house trying not to break the silence that over came.

She tiptoed to the well and began to slide her legs in and dropped in. All you could hear was a soft thud and a groan. Since the well had been sealed everyday after she would come and see if it worked but every time it was the same thing a dull thud and a groan of a willing soul. She wanted to burst in tears but she wouldn't let her self. She slowly got up and started to clime the ladder.

Once she got above ground she dusted of her self 'kagome don't be so stupid it will never work again' she thought. She walked out of the well house forgetting to shut the door behind her. Kagome walked to the front door to the house and waked in.

"Mama I'm home' she sounded.

"Oh Hi honey I'm in the kitchen" she called back

Kagome took off her shoes and headed to the kitchen."Oh kagome you made it just in time" her grandpa said.

As her mother placed food on the table.

"Hey sis how was your day" Souta asked.

"Same as usual" kagome said fixing a plate of food.

"Ok every one time to eat" her mother exclaimed.

Dinner went on with little conversation and eating. Kagome excused herself from the table. She walked up the stairs to her room and flopped down on her comfy bed." Ah it's good to have a bed" she whispered slightly as her eyes began to drift down slowly.

&

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods. He left Rin and Jaken at the castle in the western lands.

He had to admit it was nice to not have Jaken jabbering about something useless. Sesshomaru almost let out a sigh but caught it before he did.

Sesshomaru felt something shaking at his side he looked down to find tensiega pulsing. 'What is it tensiega' he thought narrowing his eyes at the sword.

The wind blew in his hair as he looked to the north. He turned and started to walk where tensiega told him curiosity get the best of him.

Sesshomaru found himself heading towards the old bone eaters well he was walking through inuyasha's forest. He felt something as he walked by the old tree that inuyasha was pinned to. But he just kept walking towards his new destination.

When he got to the well he felt a surge of power from it curious as to what it was he leaned against a tree and waited.

Then he smelt it 'Human' he thought to himself he recognized the scent 'it can't be'.

&

Kagome woke up in the night to something pulling her outside she quietly sneaked down the stairs. Pulling on her shoes she headed out side wary of what was going to happen.

When Kagome got outside a gust of cold air edged her towards the well house. She walked carefully to the well house when she got their, she realized the door was left open.

She made her way in and towards the well. When she reached it she leaned over the lip slightly.

She looked down quivering only seeing darkness another gust of wind came losing her balance she fell in.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find them looking into a sky of darkness and bright stars." I'm I back" she thought to herself she steadily rose up to her feet relying on the wall for support.

Gaining her balance she took hold of a vine and started to clime up slipping a few times. Finally she reached the top swinging her legs over the lip of the well in a sitting position.

"Am I dreaming" she asked herself.

"Miko I assure yourself that you are not dreaming because this sesshomaru is awake" sesshomaru stated.

'Ok I must be having a nightmare then' she thought.

She looked up slightly blue meet burning amber.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru" she asked.

"This sesshomaru's business is none of your concern wench" he replied.

'That ignorant dog' she thought' he still speaks in third person'.

Kagome took in the sight before her he still looked the same no sing of ageing or nothing. The moonlight only made him look more intriguing the way it hit him. Making it seem as though theirs a halo surrounding him. The way it hit his face making him look paler but his markings seem more exhilarating.

Kagome blushed 'kami' she thought 'don't stare you goon og my god he's looking at me wait is he making fun of me'

Sesshomaru looked at the girl seeing the blush rise to her face an amusing glint was in his eyes. He took in her features her raven colored hair was past her shoulders now.

She wore the same outfit but the sleeves were just below her shoulders and her pants were still to short. He stopped when he felt some one coming.

Kagome stopped her musings when she saw Sesshomaru turn his head. She looked in the same direction and sensed a very strong aura some what familiar to her

"Is it really him" she asked?

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie ha-ha it just came to me it 3:28 here so im going to go to bed so leave reviews telling me how you liked the story plzzz ill update soon!! See you soon

Oh also if you have and questions ask them or tell me on how to improve my story bye bye!!

deidaras lost arms


	2. a new emeny

Hey there I'm back with another chapter for those who liked my story so enjoy

Hey there I'm back with another chapter for those who liked my story so enjoy. D this chap is dedicated to takengoddes for posting my first review thank you so much!

Disclaimer- Nopperz I don't own anything of inuyasha except for the stuff I ever bought ha-ha

Talking- ""

Beast'"

Thought ''

Recap-

She stopped when she saw that sesshomaru turned his head. Kagome turned in the same direction and sensed aura familiar to her"Is it really him?" she questioned.

Recap

Chapter 2

Unknown enemy

Sesshomaru's lips turned into a slight frown his eyes turned bitter, as a growl was released from deep within him.

'What does that mutt want' he mused

'He's coming closer' Kagome thought.

Kagome could feel the dark aura coming closer it made her spin tingly. She started to see a dark figure approaching from the south.

As he came closer her eyes widened in surprise"naraku" she whispered, the name like venom on her tongue.

"What do you want Raku" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Why Sesshomaru I had a feeling that you would be here" Raku remarked" but with a human wench" a smug smirk upon his face.

Kagome's aura srounded her 'that no good for nothing demon ill show him' she was about to say something to defend herself when he started to speak again.

Raku's smirk grew more when he looked at the growling inu and the miko.

"Oh so she's a miko I see and a powerful on at that to" He remarked.

Raku stepped forward and pulled out his sword "What are you doing in my lands sesshomaru" he asked" Do you not remember that you are not allowed in the northern lands"

"This Sesshomaru travels where he pleases" Sesshomaru replied.

"Then you shall meet your end" Raku roared charging towards him.

Sesshomaru merely sided stepped him and pulled out tokijin. Raku turned towards him again and brought his sword upon Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blocked it and jumped up into the air Raku fallowing him.

They went toward each other their swords clashing, the force of their strength made them go towards the ground both landing gently without a scratch.

Raku gritted his teeth in anger 'That stupid dog I'll show him' he thought.

Raku pulled something out from behind him, and held it out in front of him to show the two.

"This Sesshomaru will be your downfall" Raku snickered.

Sesshomaru just hnned.

Raku narrowed his eyes and threw the little ball down. The area filled with purple smog as he escaped. Kagome covered her nose and mouth with her hands 'What is this stuff I can barely breathe' she thought coughing lightly.

Sesshomaru quickly covered his nose with his sleeve he started to feel his senses dull 'that cowardly basterd' he thought.

"Miko" he barked.

"I have a name you know its ka-go-me get it got it good" she remarked.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed what he thought was her neck. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru strangely.

"Um... Sesshomaru I'm over here" she stated waving her hand in the air.

Sesshomaru was currently holding a tree trunk in his claw thinking it was the miko.

"Damn that Raku to hell and back" Sesshomaru quietly cursed.

SOMEWHERE

Raku sneezed "I wonder what beautiful lady is talking to about me now".

BACK WITH SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME

Sesshomaru let go of the tree "yes miko I know what your name is he replied".

"Ok good" she said placing her hands on her hips" So what was that smoke bomb about" she questioned her head tilting to the side.

"It was used for his escape and to dull all my senses" H remarked

"So that means that right now your senses are bad" She complied.

"Yes" He replied walking away.

"Hey where are you going" She yelled kagome fallowed him.

"Miko why are you following this Sesshomaru" He asked.

"Because you need help" she said standing behind him.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks he felt this feeling he never felt before but he shrugged it off.' it must be the bomb' he thought and kept moving. Kagome fallowed him kicking some stones.

"So who is Raku" she asked looking at his back.

"He is the northern king also he is the incarnation of naraku" He replied.

Kagome gasped "but who brought him back" she stated.

"Miko I will tell you everything once we get to my castle in the western lands" he said.

After an hour kagome was worn out her muscles were yelling at her to stop.

"Sesshomaru can we stop for the night I'm so tired" she whined but he just kept walking like he heard nothing at all.

Kagome hurriedly caught up to his stride and waved her hand in his face.

"HELLO" she yelled" Anybody their".

After a few minutes she finally got a response.

"We will camp her tonight" he said heading over to a tree and sitting by it.

Kagome set up camp making and fire and a bed of leaves for herself while sesshomaru watched.

Kagome sighed 'that ungrateful dog' she thought laying down in her homemade bed thinking of the days events and finally drifting off to dream land.

I'm so so sorry for the late update I've been so busy so I barely had time to write any that's why its so short I hope you enjoyed it. Also I'm going to start a thing were you guys can ask the cast any question you want so take advantage of it lol bye!!

Fluffy 101


	3. Travling sucks with sesshomaru

Disclaimer- nope I don't own inuyasha

Disclaimer- nope I don't own inuyasha!!

Fluffy101- (smiling) I'm back and with some special guest welcome shessomaru, kagome and inuyasha.

Kagome-(waving) Hey!!

Inuyasha- (crossing his arms)hn

Fluffy101-(hits inuyasha over the head with a book) Inuyasha be nice and say hi.

Inuyasha- No I didn't want to be her any ways.

Fluffy101-(tapping her foot) kagome would you plz.

Kagome- It would be my pleasure inuyasha sit boy.

Inuyasha- (in a crater) mhpp humph humgh

Fluffy101- Ok then as I was saying the reason we have the cast her today is because we want you guys to ask us questions.

Kagome- Yup you guys can ask us anything you desire even if it's insane.

Inuyasha (still in his crater) hmm upmm

Fluffy 101- Hey wheres sesshomaru

Kagome- (looks around) Hmm I think he said he had bessinuess to take care of and he would be here next time.

Fluffy101-(sighs) Ok then well I hope you guys enjoy this chappy.

This chapter is dedicated to all of my loyal reviewers I love you all and everyone that read the story I hope you enjoyed it to. THANK YOU!!

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up to the sounds of birds singing and the sun in her face.

Stretching she sat up yawning she slowly opened her eyes letting them get use to the sunlight.

When she opened her eyes she came face to face with a huge bug (to her).Kagome screamed and ran behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wondered what had scared the girl noticing that his senses have enhanced he looked toward where the girl had sat at and saw that their was only a tiny bug.

Scoffing he said "Miko remove yourself from my person immediately."

"NO not until it's gone" she demanded.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl behind him like she had gone insane which she kind of had over a bug that small.

Sighing shessomaru walked over to the bug and brought his boot down upon it like it was nothing.

Kagome blushed of embarrassment she could have sworn that the bug was huge. She meeked out a thank you.

"Umm… Sesshomaru is their a hot spring near by" She asked.

"Yes it is that way" he pointed to the east "once you are done come back here" he said going somewhere in the woods.

Kagome headed to where he pointed and came upon a beautiful hot spring surrounded by tons of flowers of sorts.

The spring itself was divided into two halves separating it.

Once she thought she was out of sight she started to shed her clothing and dipped it into the hot spring trying to wash out the grim out of it.

Once she thought it was good she hung them up on a near by tree to let them dry.

When that was done she slowly went in to the spring relaxing when the hot water touched her skin and went straight towards her sore muscles.

Sighing she dived in the rest of the way once she was out of breath she came up and rested against a rock.

"Awww this feels so good my muscles hurt so much" she said sinking down more.

'I can't believe I'm back its weird though why the well only let her back now and not the other tons of times she had tried." She thought.

" I guess ill just have to wait until we get to sesshomaru's castle" She said washing her hair and scrubbing her body. This is when she missed home shampoo, conditioner, and body soap.

Getting as clean as she could she got out and air dried, walking up to her clothes she checked to make sure they were dry which they were.

She got dressed and went towards the camp while she was walking she gathered sticks and branches. When she got to camp she dropped them onto the fire which caused sparks to go up in the air.

Kagome heard a growl and looked towards her stomach then to the sky. She guessed that it was about ten or eleven which meant lunch time for her. She looked around and noticed that sesshomaru wasn't back yet.

She poked at the fire with a stick she found laying around.

'It feels so weird being back after so long….especially with sesshomaru' she thought.

Kagome poked the fire again, hearing something from the other side of camp she focused her sight.

Sesshomaru made his way back to the camp he didn't have to take a bath because he woke up early and had one. So when that miko went to take one so he decided to go catch some fish.

When he cam upon the camp he saw the miko staring at the fire and poking it.Makeing himself knowin he stepped into the camp site.

Kagome looked up and saw sesshomaru with two fish.

"Here" he stated "eat".

He handed shoved them to her which she caught them.

"thank you" She said poking a stick through each of them and setting them over the fire.

Sesshomaru sat near a tree leaning on it the smell of fish evading his nose. He looked to the fire seeing the miko flipping the fish to the other side.

He looked up to the sky they would be leaving around one or two. Kagome baked the fish that were slightly brownish and decided that they were done.

Taking one of them off the fire she began to munch on it "yum" she moaned taking a bigger bite.

"Aren't you going to eat your highness" she asked.

"I do not eat human food" he stated turning his nose up.

"We will be leaving her in a little bit get everything you need ready" he said.

"Ok" Kagome said eating the rest of the fish and putting out the fire "let's go".

Later on…

After traveling for six straight hours they came up to a huge white castle.

"Wow" kagome stated "it's huge".

Ok so now their at the castle what will happen now how was kagome able to come back read on!!

THANK YOU EVERY ONE!!


	4. The royal treatment

YAY im back!!!!!!!!! Im so so so so sorry that I didn't post for so long im laptop broke and all my documents were im back and with a new chapter ha-ha I wrote this on my phone so im sorry for the mistakes Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha but I own the plot and my own characters.

Kagome was brought out of her awed state by a voice. "we still have a ways to go yet" Sesshomaru said and began walking again.

'Great' kagome replied sarcastically walking behind him. For the first few minutes all she could do was glare at Sesshomaru's back. Kagome tore her eyes off of him and up to the night sky. The stars were like diamonds against a pastel of colors of the sunset like a painting Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru looked behind him at Kagome to see her looking at the sunset. Yes it was beautiful since not every sunset was the same but he has seen better.

Kagome felt a pair of eyes on her and looked at Sesshomaru. She wondered if he was always this cold and heartless even when he was a kid. Kagome almost ran into Sesshomaru when he stopped "we are here" Sesshomaru stated.

Looking around him she gasped it was even more breath taking up close. It at least had 5 stories with window everywhere most of them lit up. The stone it was made of was white and some of the stones jutted out in places. Their was a wall that confined the castle with guards watching over it.

Sesshomaru made his way to the gate, Kagome fallowing him as the gate opened. Kagome could feel the glares she got burning her back. Making sure to stay close to Sesshomaru they made their way across the cobble path trough the courtyard. Walking past the servants that opened the two huge oak doors with two in youka on them.

Kagome took in the sight of the room. The soft light coming from several antique crystal chandeliers made the place look like it was enchanted. On the cream colored wall there were large oil paintings, most of them were ancient looking demons that looked exotic and powerful. Fresh-cut flowers, mostly roses, sat in crystal vases on end tables 'they must be for Ran' kagome smiled thinking about Ran. Then she frowned when she thought about shippo she hoped he was alright.

"Miko come" Seeshomaru called kagome noticed he was standing next to a demoness.

Kagome took in her features her hair was red that complimented her skin dark skin tone. Her eyes were a pale pink giving her a eerie look. She was about 5 inches taller making kagome felt like a midget she also was very slim.

" Miko yuko will take you to your room you will be staying in I will see you in morning" Sesshomaru said heading up a pair of marble steps.

"Come lady kagome"yuko said waving at kagome with a smile.

" Please my name is just kagome"kagome stated smiling.

" But..."yuko disagreed.

" No buts ok" kagome said.

" Yes lad- kagome"yuko said fixing her mistake"Please fallow me" yuko made her way up a pair of stairs.

Kagome fallowed as they made their way down a wide hall that curved gently. Looking around at all the things that lined the hall. Kagome noticed a painting of a woman and man with a little boy smiling brightly.

"Kagome we must continue "yuko brought kagome out of her reverie.

"Im sorry" Kagome apologized catching up to her.

They stopped in front of a door" this will be your room" yuko walked into the room" their is a hot spring through that door, it is also connected with room. Also their will be a guard sent to your room to give you your food' yuko said smiling waving good bye leaving kagome to explore.

Kagome sighed she was filthy and tired. Deciding to take a bath she went to the door that yuko pointed to that was suppose to be the hot spring. Opening the door the steam rolled through the opening. Stepping into the room condensation started to form on her forehead. Spotting a bench with towels stacked on it. She began to take off her clothes putting them on the bench.

Making her way to the edge of the hot spring. Dipping her toe in first she sighed finding it was the right temperature. She sighed as she stepped into the water sinking deeper into the water.

Kagome relaxed for the first time since forever. Looking around she found that their was a shelf of bottles next to the edge. Grabbing one she smelled it she figured it was soap. Putting some into her hand she lathered it in to her hair making suds. Kagome scrubbed hard making sure she got the grim out of her hair. Getting another bottle she went to work on her body.

After she was done she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and went to her room. Spotting a dresser she quickly went to see if she could find sleeping wear. Opening it up She noticed kimono of all colors with different patterns. Finding a sleeping kimono she slipped it on.

Kagome started to dry her hair looking around her room she noticed that their was a door heading outside to a balcony.

Heavy burgundy velvet drapes were pulled open so she could see outside to a beautiful little courtyard with stone benches, winding paths, and beautiful ornamental bushes and flowers. In the middle was a marble fountain with a man standing with 4 swords. She realized that it must of been inu tasho 'but he only had 3 swords I thought' she questioned. But taking attention to the window again it was beautiful how the moonlight lit everything.

After the servant brought her food she began to eat. Kagome felt her stomach growl when the smell from the food found her nose. Sitting on the bed she began to eat picking up the chicken with the chopsticks.

Finishing her food she sighed patting her belly then giggled. Deciding to go to bed she set the food tray back on the desk. Yawning she made her way under the covers blowing out the candle she started to fall asleep.

Ok that's it ill have the new one up soon!!! Review = love!!!!

Fluffy 101


End file.
